The protocol tests the hypothesis that the fever, fatigue and myalgia experienced by some patients with chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS) are due to abnormal cytokine production and leukocyte activity. In this study, cytokine production, along with associated leukocyte functions and metabolic responses are measured before and after exercise in CFS patients and control subjects.